legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fang
Fang is a member of the Trinity Trio Agent Group with his siblings and teammates:Ava and Tiamat . Like them, he is ranked a pretty high position, since he's in a Legendary Group. He is an Animorph , along with his siblings and can turn into a Beast at will. He is the youngest of the Trio. Appearance, Personality, and Abilities Fang is rather large, but slightly smaller than his brother, at about six feet with a muscular build. He is about 19 years of age with light skin, silver colored eyes with a red marking in each eye. And mousy-brown hair with a red streak in his hair. In the game, he wears a bronze sleeveless vest with gold outlining. With the vest, he wears black pants with white bandages wrapped around his upper left leg and bronze shoes. He has a stone engraved on his forehead that allows him to shift into his Animorph form. He can be rather quiet and mysterious at times. But in battle, he is fiery and aggressive, sometimes even reckless. He's impulsive and loves a good fight. Despite this, he appreciates a good strategy and is normally quite calm. He gets along pretty well with others and normally doesn't have to much to say. Fang's a rather action type of guy who prefers to do things rather than say things. As an Animorph, he can shift into a Beast with the use of his stone that reacts to his DNA. Although he can't fly, he can cast Magic on himself to float in the air to aid his siblings in scouting the area. He's said to be good at scouting, despite not having extensive eyesight and senses like Bird and Dragon Animorphs have. He's pretty skilled in battle as a Beast. While he can do pretty well by converting his raw power into attacking, he doesn't need much aura. He normally saves his aura for Magic, such as using Fire Magic- which is his primary element, or for healing as he's noted to be the Healer of the group. As seen in the Battle of Garnet, he was able to leap off a very large distance off a cliff to transform into his Animorph form in midair. Relationships Trinity Trio *Ava- Older than Fang by two years. Fang treats Ava rather formally, since Ava is his superior, despite being close siblings. They talk to each other like they're co-workers, rather than friends. Though it's likely that it's because they are normally seen on the job. Outside of working, it's likely that it's a normal sibling relationship. *Tiamat- Older than Fang by a year. Although it's less formal with Tiamat, since they are ranked the same, it's still pretty formal between these two. Outside of battle, they appear to have a normal brotherly relationship, like close friends, being close in age. Trivia *His respective color is Red, being the color of Beasts and the fact that he specializes with the Fire Element. *He's the only member of Trinity Trio whose name isn't related to the species. *He's the only other named Beast Animorph in SSC besides Blaze. Category:Agent Category:Male Category:Star Strike Chronicles Category:Animorph Category:Trinity Trio